Paper Girls
by Bojack727
Summary: Just an ordinary afternoon as Maggie & Nenene get ready for their date. Meggie gets embarrassed while Nenene thinks back on things. This is my first shoujoai story. Let me know if you like it. MaggieNenene with some JuniorAnita. Lots of Romance and fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Original Version: 5-9-06

Updated: 9- 4 -06

**.o.o.o.**

**R.O.D. the TV: "Paper Girls"**

**Part 1**

Maggie sat silently on the couch. The tall girl was dressed in a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. It was mid day and light shined in through the balcony sliding doors. Maggie ran a hand through her dark shaggy hair and glanced over at her older sister Michelle.

The curvy blond was looking at her, her light brown eyes staring intently at Maggie, as if expecting something to happen. It was unnerving to the taller girl to have Michelle stare at her silently. It was normal to have her look at you and ramble on incessantly about something…

But the blond was now sitting there quietly... it was horrifying. Michelle perked up suddenly, as if to say something.

"Maggie dear," she began, many of her conversations with her started like this. "What are you and Nenene going to do for your date?" She asked innocently with a disarming smile that only she could give.

Maggie, for her part, was mortified by the remark and blushed a familiar shade of deep red across her face. "Uh Michelle, it' not really a date... um we..." She fidgeted uneasily as the words refused to come out right.

"Because you two are such a cute couple, and I want to know about your plans with Miss Sumiregawa." Michelle chimed in, her usual perky tone proving to be more than formidable.

Maggie scooted back- trying to put some distance between her and her older sister. She looked away, blushing more than ever. "Um, Michelle... It's not like that." She tried to say to her older sister.

Just then, Anita appeared at the foot of the stairs, holding- not surprisingly- a bottle of milk. "Aw Maggie, you don't have to be embarrassed about any of this."

Maggie felt like she would die of embarrassment.

"Besides, Nenene seems like a good match for someone like you." The pink-haired girl offered.

Michelle nodded in agreement. "Yes, she doesn't really seem all that interested in boys," She remarked, scratching her head. "And you're so nice that it would be hard to find anyone better for her." She added with a fetchingly cute smile.

Anita spoke up again, in a very professional tone. "We're all modern girl with open-minded views on relationships." She added. "Society's views on these things are pointless, if you like 'big sister' then go for it." Anita added sagely, though it was a little difficult to take her seriously with John Woo resting on her head.

"What do you know about relationships, twerp?" The voice, and the question, shattering the current atmosphere around them.

Anita jerked around and spotted Nenene's taller form standing behind her, glaring down at her with a dangerous smile. She was wearing a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. "You're what- thirteen years old? Come back when you have a boyfriend of your own in a few years."

Anita's eyes narrowed at her antagonistic benefactor. "Don't call me that." The word 'twerp' echoing through her mind.

Michelle gave a thoughtful expression and clapped her hands together as she was struck by a revelation. "Oh wait, I thought you had a boyfriend- Junior, right?"

This time, it was Anita's turn to become embarrassed. Her face turned red as she held up her hands defensively. "Junior is just a friend!" She blurted out.

Michelle smiled and Nenene laughed softly. Maggie seized the moment to slip out of the living room. (Her escape could be likened to that of a ninja- a book ninja at least.)

"Well, aren't you an early bloomer then?" Nenene asked, patting Anita on the head. "I guess it makes sense- you have been spending a lot of time with him." Nenene added.

"Oh yes, he's so cute that he could be a little girl." Michelle added.

Nenene smiled. "Oh, so that's how it is? I didn't even think about that…" Nenene replied, crossing her arms and looking up, as if some great bit of information had just come to her. "

I didn't know you liked that kind of thing." She remarked chidingly to the young girl, whose face was now beet-red.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower." Nenene announced. She then looked over her shoulder at the compartment under the staircase. "Oh, Maggie, you can use it when I'm done, or..." She paused, smiling evilly as a she thought of something. "Or you can join me if you like?" She added jokingly.

Behind the door, the sound of books falling over could be heard.

**.o.o.o.**

Later that afternoon, once Michelle and Anita had been shooed out of Nenene's apartment and back to their own on the same level, things became quieter.

The sound of running water had been replaced by the sound of rustling material. Nenene emerged from her room, dressed in a green strapless dress and matching jacket.

She looked over at Maggie, who was dressed simply in a pair of navy blue slacks and a thin white turtleneck sweater. Nenene shook her head and smiled. "I guess I won't see you in a dress ever?" She asked, sitting down next to the taller girl. "Still, your clothes suit you- you wear it well." She added.

Maggie blushed cutely, red streaking across pale skin. "Thank you." She replied timidly.

Maggie was another issue all together. It confused and somewhat annoyed Nenene when she tried to figure out how they "got together". It was just sort of an accident, a happy accident though.

Maggie would come by and return a book to her, and Nenene would ask her to stay for a while, often under the pretense of looking over a draft she had come up with. Eventually, Maggie would come by to visit her and Nenene would type silently at her computer while the tall girl sat in her office reading on the floor as if this was all perfectly natural.

Eventually, Nenene became tired of beating around the bush about things and turned around one day and asked Maggie if she wanted to go out with her. Maggie had of course gone red in the face and stuttered with her reply.

Nenene explained that it was just the rational thing to do at this point, saying that they spent so much time together that they might as well do something together like this. After a few moments, Maggie had blushed and smiled slightly while nodding in agreement.

Nenene told her she could stay a little while longer that evening and after that- one thing lead to another and a silent kiss was exchanged between them.

For Nenene, ages of tension were off her shoulder after that, and Maggie seemed slightly less shy around her. Though she still would blush from time to time when Nenene became bold and flirted with her subtly or kissed her when no one was around.

Nenene stood up, recalling the fond memories in her mind and smiled.

"You're lucky, you can be pretty without any fuss or make-up or anything." She remarked. "Somehow it's not 'butch' on you." She added, considering things.

Maggie blushed and stood up with a nod. Even in high-heels, Nenene was still not even close to being eye-level with her. But she didn't mind, it was part of what made Maggie special… 'her Maggie'.

"Um Nenene," The tall Paper Master began. "You look... pretty." She added nervously, struggling to find the right words as she spoke.

The shorter blushed slightly and took her hand. "Thank, you look nice too, Maggie." She said in reply.

The two seemingly mismatched women left the apartment for their 'outing'. Nenene picked up her purse on the way out and locked the door after them.

**(- End of Part 1-)**

**.o.o.o.**

I became a quick fan of the series and my favorite character was Maggie, and I liked the idea of her and Nenene together... it just seemed to work so well. Then I found "Kiss Me, I'm Drunk" by Rhaiwen and I was inspired to write something of my own. I hope you enjoy this.

( Okay, I fixed the irritating spelling problems I noticed, I tightened up the continuity and tweeked the dialogue to make it work better. The story takes place some time after the end of the series. I'll start working on the next part soon. )

-Bojack727


	2. Chapter 2

Original Version: 5-9-06

Updated: 9- 4 -06

.o.o.o.

**R.O.D. the TV: "Paper Girls"**

**Part 1**

Maggie sat silently on the couch. The tall girl was dressed in a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. It was mid day and light shined in through the balcony sliding doors. Maggie ran a hand through her dark shaggy hair and glanced over at her older sister Michelle.

The curvy blond was looking at her, her light brown eyes staring intently at Maggie, as if expecting something to happen. It was unnerving to the taller girl to have Michelle stare at her silently. It was normal to have her look at you and ramble on incessantly about something…

But the blond was now sitting there quietly... it was horrifying. Michelle perked up suddenly, as if to say something.

"Maggie dear," she began, many of her conversations with her started like this. "What are you and Nenene going to do for your date?" She asked innocently with a disarming smile that only she could give.

Maggie, for her part, was mortified by the remark and blushed a familiar shade of deep red across her face. "Uh Michelle, it' not really a date... um we..." She fidgeted uneasily as the words refused to come out right.

"Because you two are such a cute couple, and I want to know about your plans with Miss Sumiregawa." Michelle chimed in, her usual perky tone proving to be more than formidable.

Maggie scooted back- trying to put some distance between her and her older sister. She looked away, blushing more than ever. "Um, Michelle... It's not like that." She tried to say to her older sister.

Just then, Anita appeared at the foot of the stairs, holding- not surprisingly- a bottle of milk. "Aw Maggie, you don't have to be embarrassed about any of this."

Maggie felt like she would die of embarrassment.

"Besides, Nenene seems like a good match for someone like you." The pink-haired girl offered.

Michelle nodded in agreement. "Yes, she doesn't really seem all that interested in boys," She remarked, scratching her head. "And you're so nice that it would be hard to find anyone better for her." She added with a fetchingly cute smile.

Anita spoke up again, in a very professional tone. "We're all modern girl with open-minded views on relationships." She added. "Society's views on these things are pointless, if you like 'big sister' then go for it." Anita added sagely, though it was a little difficult to take her seriously with John Woo resting on her head.

"What do you know about relationships, twerp?" The voice, and the question, shattering the current atmosphere around them.

Anita jerked around and spotted Nenene's taller form standing behind her, glaring down at her with a dangerous smile. She was wearing a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. "You're what- thirteen years old? Come back when you have a boyfriend of your own in a few years."

Anita's eyes narrowed at her antagonistic benefactor. "Don't call me that." The word 'twerp' echoing through her mind.

Michelle gave a thoughtful expression and clapped her hands together as she was struck by a revelation. "Oh wait, I thought you had a boyfriend- Junior, right?"

This time, it was Anita's turn to become embarrassed. Her face turned red as she held up her hands defensively. "Junior is just a friend!" She blurted out.

Michelle smiled and Nenene laughed softly. Maggie seized the moment to slip out of the living room. (Her escape could be likened to that of a ninja- a book ninja at least.)

"Well, aren't you an early bloomer then?" Nenene asked, patting Anita on the head. "I guess it makes sense- you have been spending a lot of time with him." Nenene added.

"Oh yes, he's so cute that he could be a little girl." Michelle added.

Nenene smiled. "Oh, so that's how it is? I didn't even think about that…" Nenene replied, crossing her arms and looking up, as if some great bit of information had just come to her. "

I didn't know you liked that kind of thing." She remarked chidingly to the young girl, whose face was now beet-red.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower." Nenene announced. She then looked over her shoulder at the compartment under the staircase. "Oh, Maggie, you can use it when I'm done, or..." She paused, smiling evilly as a she thought of something. "Or you can join me if you like?" She added jokingly.

Behind the door, the sound of books falling over could be heard.

.o.o.o.

Later that afternoon, once Michelle and Anita had been shooed out of Nenene's apartment and back to their own on the same level, things became quieter.

The sound of running water had been replaced by the sound of rustling material. Nenene emerged from her room, dressed in a green strapless dress and matching jacket.

She looked over at Maggie, who was dressed simply in a pair of navy blue slacks and a thin white turtleneck sweater. Nenene shook her head and smiled. "I guess I won't see you in a dress ever?" She asked, sitting down next to the taller girl. "Still, your clothes suit you- you wear it well." She added.

Maggie blushed cutely, red streaking across pale skin. "Thank you." She replied timidly.

Maggie was another issue all together. It confused and somewhat annoyed Nenene when she tried to figure out how they "got together". It was just sort of an accident, a happy accident though.

Maggie would come by and return a book to her, and Nenene would ask her to stay for a while, often under the pretense of looking over a draft she had come up with. Eventually, Maggie would come by to visit her and Nenene would type silently at her computer while the tall girl sat in her office reading on the floor as if this was all perfectly natural.

Eventually, Nenene became tired of beating around the bush about things and turned around one day and asked Maggie if she wanted to go out with her. Maggie had of course gone red in the face and stuttered with her reply.

Nenene explained that it was just the rational thing to do at this point, saying that they spent so much time together that they might as well do something together like this. After a few moments, Maggie had blushed and smiled slightly while nodding in agreement.

Nenene told her she could stay a little while longer that evening and after that- one thing lead to another and a silent kiss was exchanged between them.

For Nenene, ages of tension were off her shoulder after that, and Maggie seemed slightly less shy around her. Though she still would blush from time to time when Nenene became bold and flirted with her subtly or kissed her when no one was around.

Nenene stood up, recalling the fond memories in her mind and smiled.

"You're lucky, you can be pretty without any fuss or make-up or anything." She remarked. "Somehow it's not 'butch' on you." She added, considering things.

Maggie blushed and stood up with a nod. Even in high-heels, Nenene was still not even close to being eye-level with her. But she didn't mind, it was part of what made Maggie special… 'her Maggie'.

"Um Nenene," The tall Paper Master began. "You look... pretty." She added nervously, struggling to find the right words as she spoke.

The shorter blushed slightly and took her hand. "Thank, you look nice too, Maggie." She said in reply.

The two seemingly mismatched women left the apartment for their 'outing'. Nenene picked up her purse on the way out and locked the door after them.

(- End of Part 1-)

.o.o.o.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here we go with the third chapter of this story. I know it's been a fairly long period of time between this one and the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this.

I've really liked writing for the characters of this show. I just love Maggie so much, and she and Nenene are so cute together. I hope you can enjoy this as much as I have.

-Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

**R.O.D. The TV: "Paper Girls"**

**Part 3**

**.o.o.o.**

"_Hmm, human life is based on the idea of free will and self-determination, wouldn't you say?"_

This was the question put forth by a very calm and content Nenene Sumiregawa as she walked alongside the tall figure of Maggie Mui.

"Yeah, I guess so Nenene." Maggie replied, noting the faint rosy color in the other woman's cheeks. She knew Nenene wasn't blushing…

The bespectacled brunet smiled to herself as he snaked an arm around Maggie's. "I guess what really upset me back then was the idea that someone could believe they had the right to try and determine what the world should be like for us." She spoke softly.

Maggie glanced down. "You mean what the British Library did?" She asked.

"Yes." Nenene replied solemnly. "As hard as I've tried, I just don't think I can ever forgive them for what they did to all of us… or for what they wanted to do to the world."

Nenene stopped moving and looked up at Maggie. "You're so calm about all this… I wish I could be like that sometimes… then I think I wouldn't have to feel this resentment inside me."

Maggie shook her head. "Nenene… It's not like that." She began to say.

The two of them were standing still in the middle of the downtown park at night, there were a few other people walking by- passing them as they went, but not really noticing them. The two of them simply stood there. Nenene looked up expectantly at her… well, her 'girlfriend'- for lack of a better word.

"I did feel mad… they wanted to burn all the books in the world…" Maggie paused briefly. "…They took Junior away from Nancy, they threatened Anita… they…" She paused, as if trying to compose herself.

Nenene became quiet for a moment. "I didn't know you felt this way." She admitted. "I guess I just assumed that you never thought about it- because of how you act." She added. "Maggie, I'm sorry…"

Nenene took off her glassed and looked up at her for a moment. Her face was one of total sympathy and affection.

Maggie almost jumped back at the sensation of the shorter woman's warm lips on hers. Nenene's lips tastes faintly of coffee and whine from the restaurant and few other things Maggie couldn't recognize in her foggy condition.

The gentle sensation of her lips pressed against the tall girl's mouth was overwhelming, and Maggie has long since melted into the gesture. She let Nenene take the lead, as she guessed that she must have had some sort of experience at it…

For her part, Maggie leaned forward and tried to return the kiss- blissfully unconcerned that she was kissing another woman in a semi-public place at night. It might have been considered scandalous, save for the fact that they had been caught up in things that were far stranger and weirder then this.

Nenene slid her tongue first against the other girl's lips, and when she parted her mouth- Nenene became bolder. Maggie was caught off guard by this, but managed to relax and enjoy the sensation that the other woman's affection gave her.

Eventually, Nenene pulled back- mostly to catch her breath- and looked up at her and smiled.

"…Nenene?" Maggie almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

She then took in the look of the uncharacteristically flushed and wanting expression on Maggie's face- her lips parted slightly in very cute way. "Feel better now?" She asked, placing her glassed back on.

**.o.o.o.**

Michelle quietly hummed as she sat in the kitchen, making sure that the pot didn't overflow. She kept her keen senses focused as she quietly read through the book she was holding.

"Oh my, so much is going on tonight." She thought out loud. "Anita is becoming a woman…" she spoke with a strange twinkle in her eyes. "And Maggie dear is off on her date with Nenenene." She added.

She suddenly became quiet for a moment and considered things. A stinging realization struck her that she was the only one with nothing to do. She pouted, silently bemoaning the fact that she had no one to come sweep her off her feet in some absurdly romantic way-like in the some of the book she read.

"Ooh, it's just not fair." She wined to herself. She was suddenly pulled back to reality when she noticed a bubbling sound and looked over to her side. "Oh no, dinner!" She exclaimed.

**.o.o.o.**

In much the same way as the Astronomical Clock in Prague kept perfect time, Maggie blushed.

Nenene was currently leaning against her shoulder and smiling contentedly. "How do you feel now?" She asked without looking up.

Maggie smiled and looked over at her. Eventually, Nenene became aware of the gaze and met her with her own. She felt a faint flutter in her chest. It annoyed her a little that she could still feel giddy like she did when she was still in school.

She quickly warmed up to the cool, gentle expression on the other girl's face. "I do feel better, thanks…" Maggie spoke softly.

Now, it was Nenene's turn to blush. "I'm glad," She replied. "It made me feel a lot better too." She added with a smile.

Maggie suddenly stood up and looked down at the seated woman. "Come on." She said softly, offering her hand to her.

Nenene got to her feet, mindful to straighten out her dress as she did. She look somewhat puzzled by this. "What's up?" she asked.

Maggie nodded. "You said you wanted to go for a ride, right?" With those words, the other woman perked up and an attractive smile graced her face.

**.o.o.o.**

"_GAGH! Oh wow!"_

Nenene exclaimed happily as she clung to Maggie while the paper familiar flew through the night sky.

The form of the creature was something like a giant hawk. It large wings skillfully flapped as it cut through the night sky.

Everything about this was so intense, so real, so exhilarating! She loved it. "Wow, I understand now why you do this- it's amazing Maggie!" She called out as she held onto her.

"Yeah, it is pretty neat I guess." Maggie replied in her usual soft tone. Maggie carefully gripped the massive flying paper familiar, while the shorter woman held onto her.

Nenene looked at her and smiled. "You're so modest… but I guess that's one of the things I like about you." She explained with a sigh. "…Maggie?"

The tall girl in question glanced down at her as they swept past a water tower. "Yes?" She asked tentatively.

Nenene almost seemed awkward as she considered her next word. "You want to go London with me?"

"What?" Maggie asked in confusion.

"I'm serious." Nenene replied rapidly, slightly flustered as she spoke. "I have a tour coming up to promote my new book in the U.K. and I want you to go with me."

Maggie was quiet for a moment. "What about the others?"

Nenene shook her head. "This isn't about them- I don't want a bodyguard for the trip. I want company. And…" She paused. "And since you're the person I'm the most comfortable around, I want you to come with me."

Maggie smiled back at her, blushing as she did so. "Sure, if you really want that." She finished.

Nenene smiled as Maggie turned back to keep an eye on the horizon. Impulsively, she leaned forward and kissed Maggie on the cheek. "Thanks." She spoke as the tall girl's face turned red.

"You want to go back to my place?" Nenene asked with an evil little smile on her face.

**.o.o.o.**

Maggie quietly opened the door to the apartment she shared with her two sisters. She could hear some muffled voices talking. Anita sounded annoyed while Michelle was very chirpy.

But that didn't really matter all that much, she was now rather tired from the night's events. She had taken Nenene flying with her, and afterwards there had been a stop at the female author's place… for a few hours in which things (that the nosy readers and the scoundrel author had to no write to know) happened.

Maggie smiled to herself, her clothes slightly disheveled, but otherwise she was in good shape. "Never done anything like that before…" She mumbled to herself, blushing as she plopped down on the old couch in the living room.

At this point, Maggie's presence seemed to provide a useful segue for Anita to escape their big sister's prodding.

"How was your evening?"

Maggie thought about that question for a moment, considering the very content Nenene she had departed from (the contentment was mutual for her) and held up her arm.

"…Interesting."

**(- End of Part 3 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Yeah, that's me- the scoundrel author. I hope you all liked this. This is setting up for what will likely be another story. I've done a bit of early writing for that one, but it's still only in the early stages. Tell me what you thought about this one.

Specail thanks go out to Rhaiwen, who inspired me to do all this in the first place. Thanks.

Later,

-Bojack727


End file.
